The New Dragon Slayer
by crusaderspartan
Summary: With a new face in the guild that very few know the true past of, how will everybody react? And why the hell does that guy just sit around and sleep all day? My first Fairy Tail fic so please be nice, pairings might include GaLe and ErzAy and some definite LaLu and OCxCana. Please enjoy :) Cover image will change when I have my main character drawn up, might take a while...
1. Suta's arrival

Team Natsu were tasked with rooting out a bandit camp a few days from Magnolia, seeing as the bandits had been stealing a lot of booze from the nearby town Cana tagged along to see if she could "Retrieve" some of the booze for Fairy Tail.

The camp was a heavily fortified tower with several ways in.

"Alright Cana, you go in from the west. Lucy, you and Happy take the east. Gray, north and Natsu South." The scarlet mage ordered the group. Unaware that they were being watched by two different people with two different motives.

"Erza, where are you going from?"

"The roof, where else." Upon hearing this most of the group sweatdropped.

'Damnit, if they head straight in I can't take this place down.' One of the inlookers mused to himself as they made arrangements, the other onlooker having run off towards his master to inform him of their plan. 'Guess I gotta act quick. Wait did the card mage already run off, this just got harder.'

"Where's Cana?" Lucy asked as she looked around for her friend.

"She sure is eager to get this job done."

"Natsu did you forget the reason she came? This is Cana we're talking about."

"Right, the booze."

Meanwhile Cana was dashing for her entrance her cards at the ready, she had already downed two guards and the beer one of them was about to drink and was nearing her entry point. She was about to round the corner but heard sounds of fighting, 'Did I run past my entry point? Nobody should be around here.' Her question was answered by three dark guild members being sent flying away as she rounded the corner by a hooded figure who was ripping chunks out of the ground and walls as they took on the guild members who rushed them without thought, each earning an oversized rock in the face as they came near. As she watched she saw that when they picked up a piece of the ground it seemed to disappear into his fists which were glowing black.

"Wow" was all she could manage as a spear of ice was launched at the figure but upon contact he burst into dust. Laughing at what happened the bandits didn't see hooded mage cloak his hand in a black aura, she watched as they still laughed at the dust swirling around in front of them unaware of the hooded mage's spell reaching its climax, his hand was covered in battered, burning, glowing rock that was growing by the second forming a gauntlet of molten rock and fire over his fist and forearm.

"Cosmic Dragon's Meteor Fist!" They yelled in a deep voice before slamming his fist into the ground making the bandits scream as magma and rock exploded from the ground as they were sent flying off into the forest with a gigantic explosion. The figure looked towards Cana and asked in a very masculine voice, leading her to believe they were a man, she was right in this case. "Do not try to stop me, I am here to help."

With that he turned and took a wide stance and slammed his fist into the ground. "Ultimate Dragon Art, Cosmic judgement!" He was engulfed in a bright light before the light rocketed into the sky, she saw Erza in her flight armour reel backwards as it shot past her in mid air. The light burnt out as it reached its apex but instead of the spell ending there, meteors began to rain from the sky upon the tower forcing Erza to fly backwards away from the tower and shout for the others to stay back from the tower.

When Cana could see again, the hooded figure was collapsed on the ground, in front of the rubble that was the bandits base. She rushed over to the downed mage and before he passed out told her one simple thing.

"Don't tell them that I'm a dragon slayer." With that his eyes rolled back and his breathing slowed, checking if he was still alive Cana sighed after realizing he was just incredibly tired after using a spell with such destructive power.

Just then Erza landed in front of her as Natsu and the others cam rushing over aswell, not wasting any time Erza picked up the hooded figure.

"We need to help him, if we get him back to the guild Wendy will be able to help him out, Cana what happened?"

"I don't know I got here and he was already beating the crap out of these guys and from the looks of it he beat them all, he launched the rest into the forest with a spell I'm not even sure what it was but it was powerful. Same deal with the tower only it was a different spell not sure what type of magic either."

"It doesnt matter, right now we need to get him some help."

The group ran off back towards the guild not looking back, Lucy secretly rejoicing that she was actually going to get paid this time, seeing as the only thing that got destroyed was what was supposed to be and not the surrounding forest and nearby town.

* * *

Later that evening the five mages, and Happy burst through the doors of the guild the still unconscious man thrown over Erza's shoulder, she brought him into the infirmary and saw Wendy helping Mirajane put some potions in the cabinets, Gajeel was asleep with a bandage on his arm in on of the beds for possibly the fifth time that month, he got far too into the regular bar fights in Fairy Tail and today seemed like a normal visit if it wasn't for the blue haired solid script mage sitting on a chair pulled up beside the bed.

upon seeing the man unceremoniously tossed on the bed by Erza, Wendy rushed over and started healing him, no questions asked which was a relief to Cana who knew she wouldn't be able to hide the fact that he was a dragon slayer from TWO dragon slayers if they started asking questions which she wasn't in the best position to answer... She was halfway through a barrel of beer as she sat on the chair in the middle of the room slowly but surely becoming inebriated.

"CANA! If your going to drink can you do it at the bar, wait, where did you get that barrel." Fairy Tail's barmaid asked as Cana shrugged and left tossing the now empty barrel in the trash as she walked by. The barrely filled the whole bin forcing a sigh from Mira who had just gotten that bin emptied.

* * *

Later the next day, the mysterious man woke up quietly Wendy who was waiting beside him, awake, for when he woke up didn't even realize he was awake until he spoke up scaring the living hell out of her.

"Sorry for scaring you, but where am I?"

Having composed herself at last Wendy replied. "Fairy Tail. Erza carried you all the way from that bandit camp, Cana was the one that found you."

"So that was her name." He mused now sitting up much to the displeasure of Wendy who was trying futilely to get him to sit down. "You can stop trying to make me sit down, I was just tired, after using my magic for a extended period of time at the power I was using it I need to sleep for a while."

"Oh... Right." Wendy sweatdropped at the realization that she had been healing him for no reason.

"Sorry for the trouble I've caused, really I am, i didn't have a chance to explain that I would be okay before I passed out." Wendy at this point was able to get a good look at his face, he looked about Cana's age and had matted longer than average Black hair, his eyes were a piercing gold and his face was nearly perfect if not for a claw shaped scar running from his temple to his chin.

"Would you mind telling me your name so I can fetch the master for you?"

"Of course, my name is Suta."

"Thanks, I'll go get him." Suta nodded and watched as he young dragon slayer walked away. 'She doesn't seem to realize that I'm a dragon slayer too but I best not move around too much while she is around.'

Several minutes later Makarov walked in alone. He walked straight up to Suta and got to business immediately, a quality Suta liked in a person, no beating around the bush short and straight to the point and in this case physically short too.

"From what I have heard from Cana your magical power is immense, she said she witnessed the majority of your fight but said she couldn't figure out what magic you used, now she was fairly drunk, Cana being Cana, so she might not remember the whole fight, I was hoping you would tell me what kind of magic it is."

Suta looked around and saw Mira walking towards the door about to leave, apart from that nobody was in the room. "Meteor magic." He said simply, Makarov raised an eyebrow at his response but before he could say anything Mira left the room and Suta spoke again. "I am actually a dragon slayer but I don't like people knowing I am because of my power, if people were to find out not only would most people treat me different but some would try to go after me and seeing as I have to sleep alot after using my powers I am a fairly easy target. And to answer your question I am a cosmic dragon slayer, my father was one of the most powerful dragons and he trained me in dragon slayer magic, he only ever told me to call him father so I never learnt his name."

"I see, now I know that Cana was lying because Dragon Slayer magic is very easy to spot."

"Don't punish her please, I asked her not to tell anybody I couldn't give a reason because I passed out before I could say any more."

"Very well, now I will not pry further into your past as I respect your choices. Now on to the next matter. Would you like to join my guild?"

"I don't see why not, but I won't be able to do much during the day because of the other three dragon slayers you have here they would smell me out in no time if I did much, I will still go on jobs but at night when they aren't around or when they are on a job."

"I understand, now do you feel stable enough to come out into the main hall?"

"More than stable but I wont be doing much because the dragon slayers would pick me out instatly and I know about the third because he is currently fighting both Natsu and Gray, I heard there names while I watched them prepare for the attack on the tower."

"That is fine by me, we will discuss with Mirajane where your guild mark will go."

"Sure thing." The two walked out of the infirmary and headed to the main hall just in time to see Erza splitting up the fight with Gajeel, Gray and Natsu.

"Everybody! This is suta, our newest guild member, I hope you will all treat him as family." As soon as he was finished everybody broke into a massive cheer and began drinking and shouting much to the amusement of Astrea who watched with a smirk, not noticing the white haired beauty walking up to him.

"Excuse me, Suta." He turned to face her and unlike most guys didn't gasp at her beauty. "I'm Mirajane, I was wondering where you would like your mark and what colour?"

"I was thinking in black and here." He said pointing to his shoulder. Mira nodded and motioned for him to pull his shirt up so she could apply the mark, instead he stretched the neck of his tattered shirt under his cloak revealing his shoulder for her to apply the mark, no sooner had she done it he had released his shirt and pulled his cloak back over his shoulders returning him to his original look. "Thank you. I'll be off now." He walked off over to an unoccupied table in the corner and closed his eyes leaning his head on the wall as he dozed off.

His sleep didn't last long as a now (somehow) sober Cana walked over. "So, Suta huh? You joined the guild. Can't say I didn't see that coming, seeing as how Gramps was asking about you. Did you tell him that your a-" She was cutshort by Suta putting his hand over her mouth as he eyed the card mage with a look that could only say one thing 'your on thin ice here' she nodded in response as he spoke up.

"I did tell him and I gave him th ereason too, a reason that if we weren't in such a crowded place I would tell you seeing as you know the truth."

"Fine by me, mind telling me why your asleep in the middle of a party?"

"I don't party much, I love drinking alright but just not party's."

"Good to see someone else likes drinking as much as I do!" Suta laughed slightly at her sudden outburst.

"Why don't you get back to the party Cana, I'm fine here and besides it looks like they are looking for ya and I heard the words drinking and game in the same sentence something I'm sure you could appreciate."

"More than appreciate, see you later Suta." She walked off smiling as the dragon slayer went back to sleep. Once again his slumber was interrupted but not by a certain brunette alcoholic but by hushed voices and muffled laughter.

"Natsu this isn't your best idea, this guy levelled a freaking tower!"

"Yeah but it will be funny besides the marker will wash off."

"Guyssss, don't do it Erza's gonna be so mad at you!" At this point Suta had figured out what they were about to do, also realizing that he couldn't do much as it would reveal that he was a dragon slayer so he decided speaking would be the best option.

"I may have looked asleep but I assure you that if you touch my face with that marker I will beat the crap out of you." He opened his eyes and saw Natsu and Gray standing there whistling like they weren't about to deface his... face... Lucy had run away and was hiding behind Laxus, the nearest guy who would put up a fight should Suta follow through with his threat, he was confused as to why the celestial mage was current;y cowering behind him while she gripped his shirt.

"Just leave please." He said before closing his eyes, he knew he wouldn't have to sort them out again, at this point there as no way he would be able to sleep again so he stood up and quietly left the guild hall noticed by only Cana who decided to follow him as he would have joined the guild if he had been t the city before, and by the logic he probably had no idea where he was going.

* * *

After nearly an hour of walking aimlessly around town looking for him, Cana was about to go back to the guild when she saw a familiar looking boot sticking out of an alley, she jogged over and found Suta passed out asleep, uninjured in the alley with his cloak bundled under him as a pillow.

'He doesn't have anywhere to stay' She mused as the sleeping mage stirred blinking his eyes upon and freezing when he saw Cana.

"It isn't what it looks like I just dozed off here after-"

"Don't lie to me Suta, you don't have anywhere to stay do you?"

He looked down at his feet with a dejected look. "No."

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this but until you get on your feet you can crash at my place."

"Really? I don't want to if your not happy about it."

"No honestly, but just until you get your own place okay? I don't want any rumours getting out about us!"

"Thank you so much, I don't even care if I have to sleep on the freaking floor as long as I have somewhere to stay even if temporary."

"No way are you sleeping on the floor! The floor in my place isn't somewhere you would want to sleep on, believe me!"

"I believe you." He said with a chuckle. He leaned back and put his hands behing his head before springboarding upwards onto his feet in front of Cana. "Lead the way." He said with a smile, picking up his cloak and waving his hand.

* * *

They soon reached the Fairy Hills dorm and Suya looked up in awe, sure he had seen some pretty big houses but this place rivalled even the size of father! He looked to Cana and was about to ask if she owned the whole place. She looked over and laughed when she saw the look on his face and as if reading his mind said.

"No I don't own this whole thing, I only live here in my dorm while the other girls in the guild stay here too."

"Oh right, which one is yours?" He asked as they walked through the doors and up the stairs to the third floor. She pushed open the door and they walked in.

"Before We go any further I want you to know some stuff. One, don't let any of the girls see you, this place is not for guys and you shouldn't even be here. Two don't walk around in your underwear, and Three, don't try anything funny."

"Not a problem they won't even know I'm here, your not much better and lastly, I would do anything to screw up me staying here."

"I see your point on that but still! It would be weird."

"And you don't think it's weird for me?"

"Didn't think of that but nonetheless no underwear."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Suta laughed holding his hands up.

"Good." Cana said with a smirk. "Kitchen is though there, bathroom there, my room there yours there and living room, here obviously."

"Cool, why'd you tell me where your room is if you don' want me trying anything funny?" He asked ducking as Can threw a halfhearted punch his way.

"So you wouldn't walk in on me changing or something. Also you can't stay here forever just until you get back on your feet, I don't want rumours spreading about me despite the fact that most of the rumours in the guild are about me."

I know, I was just kidding around. That's not a problem I thought that went unsaid. I'm gonna go take a nap so I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled to her and walked off into his room and jumped onto bed not bothering to climb under the sheets, falling asleep instantly.

"The party's probably winding down right about now." Cana muttered glancing at the clock. "No point going back, might as well call it a night too."

She fell asleep blissfully unaware that most if not all of the guild, bar Laxus and Lucy who were otherwise occupied, nobody could figure that one out they all thought Natsu and Lucy were dating, saw her walk out after Suta he pace quick and her half full keg of beer left behind, an obvious sign something was up. She was also seen later by a very drunk Erza and Levy not drunk, who were walking back up the hill to the dorm and saw Cana and Suta walking in the dorm together. They ran back to the guild, well Levy ran bcak towards the guild while Erza, now in a near comatose state fell flat on her face in the grass as Levy ran back without her, eager to spread the word of what they saw.

* * *

**A/N Thanks so much for reading! Took a while for me to finaly write something, this is my first Fairy Tail fic so please show me some love and drop a review. Follow and Fav if you so wish and until next time.**

**-Crusaderspartan-**


	2. Suta's job and happiness

_A few days after Suta joined Fairy Tail_

Suta woke up very late in the day, he could smell pancakes but the scent wasn't fresh so he must have missed out on them. He swung his legs out of bed and donned his cloak once again before heading out into the living room, he did a double take and unlike most guys didn't stop and stare at what he saw, he just turned around looking away.

"Cana, clothes please. I know I was asleep all day but your the one who made the rule about the hole underwear thing and your taking that a bit further."

"OH CRAP! Sorry Suta, I just got out of the shower and didn't expect you to wake up!"

"It's fine just be careful, surprised your the one who screwed up that rule first." He said with a cheeky grin, after she had put on some clothes.

"You want to go to the guild Suta?"

"Yeah sure, I might take a job to get some money if the dragon slayer's aren't around."

"You never explained why that is. Why don't you want them to know."

"Well, my father, the cosmic dragon, never got on with the other dragons in a way. He used to tell me stories about how Igneel and the others often attacked him because of the things he did in the past, I'm guessing that they must have told their children the same thing, that and when I use my powers I have to sleep for ages, as I have already proven. SO when I do it would make me an easy target should what their dragon parents may or may not have said to them about my father take hold."

"I guess it makes sense." Cana said as she looked out over magnolia from the window.

After checking if the coast was clear Cana and Suta left Fairy Hills and headed for Fairy Tail.

* * *

Cana swung the doors open and found the Guild in a surprisingly quiet state. They realized there mistake, they had walked in together, after several weeks of whispers of the two they had basically confirmed the rumours.

"Looks like the rumours already started."

"God dammit... Well I'm gonna go get something to drink, job boards over there if your looking for some work."

"Alright, thanks." He walked off towards the job board unaware of the little boy following him.

"Umm, excuse me sir." Suta turned back to face to kid, he had purple hair and looked exactly like that guy who Cana had just started drinking with, only younger. "I saw you walking in with Cana and was wondering if you two are dating? Because I wanted to ask you how you got her because I don't ant to ask my dad for advice because it would be weird."

"And why are you asking me kid? I don't even know you."

"Well your going out with Cana and Cana is friends with my dad which makes me friends with you."

"Can't argue with that logic but we aren't dating, just a rumour that somehow started. But if you really want to know, just be yourself around whoever it is and if they don't like you for who you are they aren't worth your time, but if they are themsleves around you too and you feel a connection jump in and hope for the best, that's the best advice I can give you seeing as I don't even know you."

"Thanks, my name's Romeo by the way."

"Suta. See you round kid." He turned back to the board looking for a job that would be worth his time doing and wouldn't require too much magic energy. He soon settled on a job request from the police, apparently a thief was stealing from women each night and recently his attacks got more violent. Job was to catch the thief after a decoy lures him into the trap, simple really. Pay was surprisingly high for such a job, 80,000 Jewels. 'Guess this guy must really be in some serious trouble for a reward that high for just catching the dude.

He stuffed the paper in his poket after checking the time he was supposed to arrive, he went up to the bar, happy that none of the dragon slayers were in the guild, and ordered beer, asked Mira to keep it coming as long as he kept drinking.

"Sounds like you've got the same appetite for drinking as your special lady does."

"Special lady? Who the hell are you on about?"

"Ohhh don't be bashful, Levy saw you and Cana walk into Fairy Hills together after the party and now you walk in together?" She emphasized the 'together' as if to prove a point which Suta was missing.

"Nothing but rumours I assure you. Levy, whoever she is, was probably too drunk and saw what she wanted to see."

"Nooo, Levy doesn't drink so she definitely saw you and Cana go home together."

"Well, it wasn't what it looked like, can I have my beer please?"

"Of course, I'll bring it to Cana's table."

"I don't see why you would but fine." Mira giggled to herself as Suta walked over to where Cana was sitting with Romeo and a guy who must have been Romeo's dad and a guy who smoked and had wispy hair.

"Hey there! Romeo was just telling me about the advice you gave him." Suta looked at Romeo who smiled sheepishly before looking back to his juice. "He also said that you and Cana aren't dating, so was it just a fling or something?" Romeo's dad asked nudging Suta while giving him a wink. Suta looked over at Cana who looked like she had just gone through the same teasing minutes ago.

"Wasn't a fling, we're not dating, end of the damn story." Suta said emmiting a low growl from his throat in a manner which made Gajeel's growls seem like a puppy's.

"Woah there! No need to get mad, your personal business is your personal business, we were just teasing you anyway." Suta shook his head and downed possibly his fifth beer since sitting down at the table leaving even Cana behind in alcohol consumption. He quickly stood up and left the guild leaving the drinking buddy's and the kid behind.

* * *

"Alright, here's the deal, this guy steals from women every night, purses, lacrima's anything really but recently he took it too far, he pulled a gun a few days back and the woman is still in hospital so we decided to call in the help of a Fairy Tail wizard, you don't exactly look the part but your look is your look. The decoy, Liza over there." "Hello" "Will be waiting around as if waiting for a friend in the hope that she will lure him out, when he does she's gonna let him have the purse and you bag him and tag him. Simple."

"I understand, let's get this going." Surprised by his eagerness to get the job done the policeman stopped for a second before jogging over to where Suta had been ordered to wait. "I'll be fine here, just get your decoy in position, I'm in the mood to sleep so let's get this done." The policeman nodded and left the scene as Liza came into view. No sooner had she begun to look around, had the thief sprinted out of the crowd and straight for her. He grabbed her loosely held pure and sprinted away, faster that Suta could comprehend.

"Crap, he uses speed magic, this just got harder." He ran after him using his comet's thrust spell to accelerate to blinding speeds as the two sped through town, Suta occasionally kicking off a wall to keep himself on track, soon he managed to catch up to him, he rounded the corner and saw him begin to slow, seeing his chance, Suta slid to a stop in the open street and used his dragon slayer magic without thought.

"Cosmic Dragon's Roar!" He let loose a barrage of black energy straight for the thief, as soon as it made contact the thief slammed to the ground panting and on the verge on unconsciousness. He grabbed the criminal and slung him over his shoulder ignoring the gaze of the onlookers who began to gather. He began walking towards the police station when he saw not one, not two, but all three dragon slayers gathered at the front of the crowd. He froze and muttered his comet trail spell under his breath, the same spell that he used against the dark wizards at the tower. The after-image of Suta stood with a shocked expression on its face as the real Suta ran full speed, now away from the crowd thanks to the temporary invisibility from his spell, not using magic now, towards his destination.

He knocked on the door loudly, well he kicked it and threw the thief against it. with a note attached to him asking for the reward to be sent to Master Makarov and that he would inform him of his reward being sent to him instead. He headed back to the guild and expected the worst, they had seen his cosmic dragon roar and if the dragons themselves were anything to go by, he was not going to get a warm welcome.

On the contrary actually.

He swung open the doors and instead of being met with angry shouts he was met with loud, very loud cheers and welcomes and friendly accusations of keeping secrets and of course the questions of his and Cana's relationship. He denied the latter but accepted the first saying he had his reasons, people were rarely satisfied with his answers but they left him alone anyway, now that they knew he was a dragon slayer and he had levelled and entire tower with a single spell.

Eventually Suta managed to find a table far enough away from the crowd to take a break, his roar wasn't his most powerful spell and he could use it without having to rest much but the extended usage of his comet's thrust really took it out of him. soon enough Cana came over with two mugs of beer, she handed one to Suta and sat down opposite him.

"So, your secrets out huh buddy?"

"Guess so, thanks for the drink."

"No worries, Mira said she'll keep 'em coming. Guess you were wrong about the other dragon slayers then?"

"Guess I was. I was worried about nothing once again."

"Yup! I just wanted to say that it's cool if you deck your room out with whatever just nothing permanent cause when you move out I might want to turn it back into a spare room."

"No problem, wasn't going to do anything since I don't feel the need to but I will be getting some clothes and a much needed haircut tomorrow so I'll be gone early and be in later if that's cool."

"Why wouldn't it be? You're your own man."

"I know I was just making sure you didn't need help with anything tomorrow."

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay here tomorrow not planning on a job till next week so I'm able to chill out if I want." Cana said as she drunk the third beer since sitting down Mirajane having brought over several to make sure she didn't spen the whole night brining beer to the two mages. "What else you got planned for tomorrow?"

"Not much, just haircut, new clothes, ditch the cloak, don't need it any more, and come here and get wasted."

"Sounds like a plan!" Cana exclaimed lifting her beer in the air as the two laughed, both slightly tipsy from the amount of alcohol consumed.

"You two seem to be getting along." Lucy said as she walked over to Cana and Suta with a grin on her mace and a mark on her neck.

"Looks like you and Laxus are too." Cana said pointing to where the mark was on her own neck. Lucy looked puzzled for a second then realized what she was hinting at.

"EEEK!" And with that Lucy was gone. Leaving the two laughing and drinking.

"I'm gonna head back Cana, I'm pretty beat, I didn't expect to have to use my magic on the guy let alone chase him at max speed through town so I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!"

* * *

_The next day, Cana's dorm._

Cana, walked over to the door as she heard a knock. She opened it and went wide-eyed and was lost for words, she had a slight nosebleed too. Standing in front of her was, a now groomed Suta, wearing a tight fitting grey t-shirt which showed his toned abs and chest, under an open black shirt with white edges. He was wearing black skinny jeans and shoes that topped the outift perfectly. If the small bloodstain in the carpet was anything to go by, he was looking mighty fine.

"I'm guessing you like the new look?" Suta enquired, slightly concerned about her slight blood loss upon seeing him. Also seeing her not saying anything his concern grew. "Umm, Cana? You okay there?" He waved his hand on front of her face bringing her back to reality.

"Of course! Sorry, let's go to the guild!" She hopped out the door locked it and set off at a near run for the front door, ignoring the glances from the female mages in the dorm who were also getting nosebleeds at the sight of Suta.

'Damn, they were just getting used to seeing him here occasionally.'

They soon arrived and when they swung the door open the reaction should have been expected if previous ones were anything to go by. Lissana instantly passed out, Mira barely stopped herself from nosebleeding and several of the other female mages began to nosebleed too, apart from Levy, Lucy, Wendy and Bisca. Levy had her head in a back and didn't notice, Lucy had Laxus so couldn't have cared less, Wendy was too young to think anything of it and Bisca had Alzack so she too didn't care.

Seeing the reaction he was getting from the women Suta walked over to an empty table and sat down. Shortly followed by Cana and her drinking buddy's Macao and Wakabe.

"You sure make an impression Suta, first your a dragon slayer, now your giving half the guild a nosbleed and putting Lissana in the infirmary from the sight of you." Macao said as he grinned at Suta.

"What did you think of Suta when you saw him Cana?"

"I'm fairly sure she had a similar reaction to Lissana." The two other males fell of their chairs laughing while Suta and Cana kept drinking unphased, having grown used to the teasing quickly.

When the two finally got up Natsu walked into the guild with Gajeel and Gray, obviously have done some manual labour, Natsu looked absolutely wrecked, his eyes were half lidded and he looked like he was about to fall asleep. His eyes fell on Suta and he instantly perked up.

"FIGHT ME SUTA!" He said getting into a fighting stance to wait for him to get up.

"Alright then this will be fun, no magic though. I don't want to have to sleep for ages after this."

"No magic, got it, fine by me! LET'S DO THIS!" He leaped at Suta who sidestepped quickly making Natsu punch the wall behind Suta. He brought his leg around in a powerful back-kick whch was caught easily by Suta who smirked as he held onto his leg. Natsu went wide eyed for a second then Suta swung Natsu around several times before tossing him straight through the door and into the infirmary.

"Well that was fun." He said nonchalantly as everyone watched him sit back down, normally nobody could beat Natsu that fast with or without magic but he seemed to take it in his stride. He sat down and went back to drinking, the guild soon returning to normal.

"That was pretty awesome Suta."

Before Suta could respond Macao, now back from the bar with their fourth round of drinks, said. "Looks like your getting somewhere with her Suta, you and her going out has changed her." He laughed but was cut short by Cana with tears nearly in her eyes. She got up and walked out of the guild kicking the door open as she went. Mira following after her long time friend, shaking her head at Macao and Wakabe who looked really sad after making Cana upset, they looked over to Suta but he was already gone.

* * *

By the time Mira found Cana it was beyond dark, she found her sitting with her knees pulled up to her face as she sat on a wall at the edge of town looking over the cherry blossoms below.

"Cana, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's stupid as hell."

"I don't care, something's got you down and I want to help you!"

"Thanks Mira, well you can probably guess but it's to do with Suta."

"I thought as much, what about him?"

"Everyone thinks we're going out and teasing us about it, Suta doesn't care any but I do. I've been trying to ignore the teasing and everything but it's getting to me, mostly because, I. I wish the rumours were true."

"Cana, it's alright, come here." She brought Cana into a hug before continuing. "If what your saying is true, then tell him how you feel."

"I can't though! He doesn't even look the slightest bit bothered when everyone teases us, it's like he couldn't care less because he knows it will never be true."

"Gajeel used to be like that too remember? Than Pantherlily came along then Levy, now he's a great friend to everyone."

"But he isn't like him, he talks about stuff, and unlike every guy who has ever seen me in anything other than the clothes I would normally wear, which isn't much, like yesterday when I walked out of the bathroom naked as he came out of his room, he didn't stop and stare, he just turned around and waited for me to put some clothes on." She threw her hands up in exasperation and buried her face in her knees."

"Maybe he just didn't want to do anything stupid and ruin his chances with you?"

"Mira, I know you love setting people up but I doubt this is going to happen, I mean come on! He didn't even point out that I got a nosebleed looking at him earlier, he just asked if I was okay!"

"And that shows he is caring."

"I guess your right." Cana looked back over to the Cheery blossoms below and sighed. Mira looked out and saw a figure sitting in a tree perched, looking up at them. She thought it could be Suta, so she mouthed 'Did you hear all that.' To him knowing that his dragon hearing would let him see her. Suta nodded and hopped down from the tree and walking over to the wall Cana still not noticing him.

He went over to the steps leading up to the wall and walked along the wide fort wall until he reached Cana, she still looked depressed and distant. "Cana, I heard the whole thing and I want you to know that Mira IS right, now guessing she is right, she is." She wirled around and gasped as he spoke

"You, you mean you feel the same way?"

"Yes, I do." She jumped up and tackled him into a hug which was returned by Suta with a soft smile on his face. Mira looked at the two and smiled, all the teasing couuld finally stop, all they had to do was show that they were actually going out and it would stop. She stood up quietly and walked back to the guild pleased that the two had gotten together.

"you have no idea how long I wanted to do this but here goes." Cana said as she pulled away from Suta, her arms still around his shoulders. She closed her eyes and leaned in to Suta, seeing what she was going for Suya did the same, bringing his face down to the slightly shorter girl. When their lips met, both of them melted into the kiss, deepening it as time went by. When they finally broke for air, Suta placed his forehead against Cana's and smiled at her as she smiled back.

"I don't want this moment to ever end." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He returned the gesture and picked her up, carrying her Bridal style.

"Well my lady, I'm sorry but it is late, and as much as I don't want this moment to end we really shouldn't be here, as will be proven in, three, two, one."

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP HERE!"

"The chase begins." He said as the tow laughed while Suta dashed from wall and through the trees heading straight for Fairy Hills. They arrived and Suta let Cana down to open the dorm into the dorm.

"I'm beat, I think I'll head straight to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, okay Cana?" He asked sweetly hugging her as she nuzzled into his neck. She brought her head back and almost laughed at what she was about to say.

"I think I'll joing you but which bed?" She had to stifle a giggle.

"I think mine." He said giving her a smile while picking her up by her waist and walking to bed. He put her down on the bed and tossed his shirt and t-shirt aside, he kicked his shoes and socks pff and noticed Cana staring at him. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked playfully, laughing at her blush when she realized she as caught.

"N-no!"

"I don't mind, besides, we are going to be sleeping in the same bed." He stuck his tongue out at her then she did the same Suta did only with less clothes. She stood in a pair of shorts and her regular upper half attire. they both climbed under the covers and Suta wrapped an arm around Cana's waist, bring her closer to him. He placed a kiss on her lips that became very passionate. She felt his tongue flick across her lips, asking for entry, she obliged and they began fighting for dominance. When they finally broke the kiss gasping for air, Cana turned away from Suta, he pulled her closer and put his arms around her waist, she looked behind her and pecked him on the cheek, before closing her eyes and dozing off, happy to be in the arms of her new, loving boyfriend, who just happened to be the hottest guy in fairy Tail, in her opinion.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, you guys seemed to really like the story so here is chapter two earlier than I planned to upload. This chapter was a bit "Fluffier" Than the last but there will be some action in the next chapter and for those of you who have a dirty mind, not that kind of action :P I got a lot of stuff going on with school so I don't have much time to write, as is evident in the fact I haven't updated my other three stories since before new years :/ anyway. Hope you enjoyed a review is always appreciated and follow and fav if you so wish.  
Until next time**

**-crusaderspartan-**


End file.
